take your stress out on me
by Perfectly1nsane
Summary: (NSFW Material) I do write commissions for people. 5 for a short story of your ships or -XReader this is a Master Dave and John short story that I've done for someone, I'm still working on it. you're in Dave Strider's POV. enjoy.


"I have finished washing and folding your clothes. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He stands there with his hands behind his back, embarrassed, but secretly loving the ass shorts and collar which you have provided him. Egbert glances over to you. "A-Are.. you okay?" Sighing softly, you gaze over at John before looking away, rubbing your eyes and then pinches the bridge of your nose for a moment. Insanely stressed from working in the 'office' of the house, you sigh, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just stressed is all-" smirking, you look John up and down, "but I think you can help me with that, can't you?~" The dark haired boy trails his finger asking the desk as he makes his way for you; rubbing his hand down your chest from behind, you hear him chuckle as he twirls you around, speaking in a calm tone. "I can absolutely help you with that~." He could and you knew it. John had the mouth of a fucking God! He went down on his knees and made you sit up as he pulled your pants down to around your ankles, making your boxers follow. There is a slow, teasingly rough lick from the base of your groin traveling up to the tip. Smirking slyly, your crimson eyes look over John was making you grow hard, just barely though. It is cute too, watching him do such, but you've seen him do worse. A soft groans escapes your lips as you feel good tongue traveling, leaning your head back to relax to the best of your abilities. Egbert snickers as he looks up at you with his baby blue eyes. He spreads your legs farther so he can wiggle himself in-between them. John was always so willing to do these sort of things for you; no one else. His "no homo" bullshit you always knew was a lie. He was a slave, right? John chuckles once more, "Daddy or Master?" You didn't hear him at first time so a sharp pain goes throughout your body, but after that there was no time to answer for John has already covered your length with his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue is rubbing up against it as well. Letting out a moan, you cover your mouth with the left hand as your right is tangling into the others hair, approvingly. Hips bucking lightly into the smaller boys mouth you can feel John starting to take more of you into his mouth. "I hope you remember the safe word, you may need it." You see John roll his eyes, smirking around your groin as if saying, "safe word? Ha. That's cute!" He lets out a soft groan himself and leans into your hand, "Daddy, I don't need a God damn safe word.~" You push the boys head down hard, knocking his nose against your pelvis. John doesn't seem to mind much as he starts humming when the tip of your groin reaches the back of his throat for he was quick to take you back into his mouth. You can already feel the constricting of his throat; Biting your lip you roll your eyes at his cockiness, knowing you can break him. You have once and you shall do it again, Easily. Flashes of John from the past 'sleepovers' go through your mind. Eyes rolled back, drooling, rope burns and bruises. The flash backs alone finally bring you to a full hardness. Moaning, you start feeling slow waves of pleasure pulse up your spine. Groin now entering his throat you hear yourself gasp sharply while John is sucking with all his might. Teeth very gently scratching the base of your length as his tongue rubs and moves harsher. "Tch-" You tense for a moment, Johns' groans can be felt on you, your hips now bucking lightly into his throat. You get sucked back into your thoughts once again. It was all you could do to not hold Johns' head down and face fuck him. No no. Contain yourself. Your hands yank at his hair, smirking at each whimper. This is how you shall praise him for now. Through some pain. There is nothing wrong with that, right? No, of course not! John glared up at you and starting bobbing his head; that's all he had to do to get you to pop him off. Smirking down at John, you stand, member throbbing in front of his face. "Open up." He instantly does so with hungry and lust-filled look like his eyes, "Yes, Daddy." You always have to wait a couple days before giving into your longing sexual appetite. It makes John more wanting, desperate, and needy, but it also gives the small boy time to heal. Blink! You peer down and John is glaring up at you with his tongue out slightly, mouth open. Reaching down and grabbing his chin, he licks your thumb over as if it was your groin, flicking his tongue. He is trying to play innocent. John keeps looking up with the biggest 'puppy dog' eyes, waiting inpatiently. He is so good, at times, but you hold off still just for a little while longer; John starts whining softly, Squirming and begging. Humming, you finally give in and push your hips forward a small bit, allowing the tip to go into the brunettes' mouth. Only resting there for seconds before a hand grips John's hair and pushes his head forward until his nose was once again pressing against him. There was a grunt from down below as you yanked his hair, but you don't pay it any mind, John finally taking it into his mouth. John gave no hesitation once he had you in his mouth, immediately deepthroating. Hard, Passionate, Loving, yet so fucking rough. A deep growls comes from both of you; the scratching of his nails on you hips raise blood up to the surface. You're having to keep John in place as your hips are thrusting quickly. Every thrust is smacking John's nose, though of course, there is no complaining from the other.


End file.
